User talk:ANIMEFREAK01
Hello/ A.O.A I am ANIMEFREAK01, the founder of this wiki. Feel free to ask me if you have any query or trouble. ANIME FREAK 01 10:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday bro, sorry I didn't wish you yesterday :D, btw how old are you now? WildDreamer (talk) 08:12, July 19, 2013 (UTC) No prob, so you're basically 2 1/2 years younger than me, I'm going to be 15 on 13th October :D So basically you're 2 1/2 years younger than me, I'm going to turn 15 on 13th October XD. WildDreamer (talk) 02:51, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Thats a nice photo, sentimental and all. WildDreamer (talk) 15:20, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Aha..just what I was waiting for Pakistani wiki...great work you did... Wa Alaikum Mas Salam. OH MY GOSH ANOTHER PAKISTANI NOT TO MENTION ALSO ON THE INAZUMA 11 WIKIA, THATS THE THE THIRD PAKISTANI ON IE WIKIA I KNOW. SORRY FOR THE ALL CAPS RAGE BUT I FEEL AWESOME :D :D :D. WildDreamer 20:34, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah sorry dude I thought you wer the one who sent me that message, gomen I guess that was Ash WildDreamer 20:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yea that is why I am happy to know that there are people in Pakistan other than me who watch anime like Inazuma Eleven :) Hirotoash13 (talk) 07:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) sorry i didn't reply for so long, i didn't get the chance. Anyways I'll try fixing it, if it doesn't work I'll turn to you ok WildDreamer 08:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'm just testing this, let's see if it works. WildDreamer (talk) 15:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Haha yeah, i just messed with the settings, thats all. Hey guess what, my brother is the head boy of our school now, i feel like the proudest sister ever :D WildDreamer (talk) 11:33, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing... and why dont you people come to the chat??? Leo Roars! 09:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok... thnx for making me the admin Leo Roars! 10:22, August 30, 2013 (UTC) One more thing.. If we want to make this wiki appear on google we need 200 pages.. ''' Leo Roars! 10:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) '''Ok .. then we should better work fast. :) Leo Roars! 13:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) User blog:Hirotoash13/Plan.. check this page out.. Leo Roars! 14:41, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ok.. ^^ Leo Roars! 03:44, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can u make the new user User:2Actimv an admin because he is the one who created the layout for our wiki!! I am really thankful to him.. He will hepl us with customizing our main page... Leo Roars! 10:27, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Actually I dont have the option to make him the admin so I want u to make him the admin! http://pakistani.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hirotoash13 13:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok. thanks.. ^^ Improve some things Hello, I want to improve some things. The following thins I want to change: 1. The Top Navigation Bar. 2. Talk page to Message Wall Please leave somewhere a message to say it's good or not. 2Actimv talk 10:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC)